My Idol
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: Naruto awakens the Sharingan! His heritage finally unlocked after his battle with Sasuke at VOTE, Kakashi finds Naruto to be a kind of Re-incarnation of Obito. Because so, Kakashi gives him Obito's old clothes! FINAL CHAPTER! Chapter 4, Judgement Day! Up!
1. My Idol

Kenta: I was reading Naruto Vol. 26, and I read this part. Because of it, my brain clicked something together.

_That_ is where this story originated from.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. AT ALL! I don't know how many times I've mentioned this, but unfortunately, we authors have to say this every time.....AND IT GETS ANNOYING!

Anyway, in case you don't realize it, the only part that wasn't (almost) straight from the book is the end.

* * *

Words (Obviously)

"Talk"

_'Naruto's thoughts'_

***Sound Effects***

**"Jutsu/Demonic Talking"**

* * *

Naruto floated to the surface of the water before turning to face Sasuke, tears falling from his eyes.

_'You meant it. You... You wouldn't think twice about killing me. Sasuke....' _

Sasuke smirked at the blonde. He had drawn out his plan, and it was time to put it into action. Sasuke's body was suddenly covered in black markings before put his hands together. With a deep inhale, Sasuke blew out three fire blasts.

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"**

Naruto jumped out of the way, but gasped as right next to him was Sasuke. The next moment, Naruto flew away from Sasuke.

_'I thought, we could be friends.'_

Sasuke landed by Naruto and kicked him once more, sending him flying in another direction.

"Did you know, Naruto. When two Shinobi are of a high enough level...They can read each others thoughts, through no more than a trade of blows. They don't need to say a word."

Sasuke jumped at Naruto.

"Tell me Naruto! Can you read my thoughts!?" He sneered.

As Naruto was sent flying away, the tears continued to fall from his eyes, but not from the pain he was feeling from Sasuke's blows.

_'Sasuke...I knew you were always alone. I...I used to be glad I found you, someone like me. I was...happy. From first glance, I wanted to get to know you...'_

Naruto flew once more before splashing into the water.

_'But...It wasn't that simple. You could do anything. You were always so popular.'_

Sasuke jumped over to Naruto before landing a swift punch to Naruto stomach.

_'We're different....you and I. I was frustrated, and decided you were my rival. I had to beat you, 'specially with everyone calling me the loser. Then they threw us together in cell number seven, and nothing was changed. Stubborn as I was...I never let on what I really felt.'_

Sasuke landed a flurry of punches to Naruto's face before one last chakra-infused fist sent Naruto flying once more.

_'Truth was, I wanted to be just like you. You were my idol. and so, when you said you wanted to fight me...hearing that, I never felt happier. With those words, for the first time, you aknowledged I was good. And....yes, without even trading blows, without saying a word, I knew right then and there...we were friends.'_

Sasuke lifted a beaten Naruto up, a Chidori flaring in his hand. With a victorious smirk, he readied himself to thrust his hand into Naruto and kill him.

_'And yet...here you are, intent on killing me. So I don't know what to believe anymore. Did you ever mean what you said!?'_

Suddenly, a red aura started to emerge from Naruto. Sasuke gasped in horror.

_'Maybe I was just deluding myself, that we're friends, maybe I wanted it too much...'_

Sasuke sneered before shoving his Chidori at Naruto.

"You're too late Naruto!"

***SHLUCKK***

_'In the end...maybe it was just me who thought we were friends...but then, that makes me....that would make me so stupid. Sasuke. But, I can't help it. I don't know why...I guess its just... I don't want a thug like Orochimaru to ruin you...'_

Sasuke was disappointed. He was expecting to kill Naruto in that one blow, but Naruto had moved his hand at the last second. Sasuke then grinned.

"Too bad Naruto. I was expecting to kill you in that one blow, but instead, you moved it at the last second. I'll admit, I'm impressed, but you still lost your arm and a lung." He sneered.

He then gripped his hand around Naruto's throat, squezing it as Naruto still lay lifeless.

"Now, I will gain the power to kill my brother!"

*CRUNCH*

Sasuke screamed as his arm was suddenly being broken by Naruto's other hand. The red glow reappered around Naruto, before Naruto threw Sasuke's hand away. Sasuke stared on in horror as Naruto slumped down, but still stood on the water. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes widened further when the hole he had put in Naruto earlier quickly began mending itself together. Then, Naruto glared back at Sasuke.

The Uchiha nearly lost his eyes. They were so big, his eyeballs should have fallen out. Naruto was standing there, crying, but with his fangs enlarged, his whisker marks ALOT more defined, his fingernails now claws, as well as his toenails.

And his eyes...

Sasuke had half expected to see the red slit eyes that Naruto had back in the forest of death, but this...this was too much for the Uchiha to take.

Because of Naruto's mixture with the fox's chakra, it awakened a long since dormant Kekkei Genkai inside of him. Something from many years ago, back when his ancesters walked the earth.

In each of Naruto's eyes, his red eyes, were two black Tomoe.

Naruto, had awakened his _OWN_ Sharingan!

* * *

Kenta: I don't like how Sasuke beat Naruto, That's just unfair. Naruto fights until he dies, NEARLY TWICE! and he still loses.

Bull. ****!!!!

I hate how Sasuke gained his final stage of his Sharingan right at the point where Naruto almost beat him. So I'm going to fix it.

Also, one more thing. Sure, Naruto has Kyuubi Chakra, but let's pull back and take a look at this:

1.) He can't really control it....

2.) The fox is too stubborn (much like him) to give him his Chakra.

3.) The fox's Chakra is POISENOUS!!

How can he be given an awesome power if he can't even USE IT!?

Sasuke on the other hand, has an awesome ability, doesn't have to work....AT ALL! AND he was given the curse-mark.

Besides, I like Itachi. I don't want him to die. And Kishimoto made it so that only another Sharingan user can defeat another....right?

Now, what Naruto has been given is the kind of ability that I wish he had. Not only does he have super Chakra from the Kyuubi (which lasts all of 5 minutes before actually hurting HIM), and now he has his own Sharingan that he must learn to control.

So for those who think Naruto is now overpowered? Yeah, go ahead and lick the ground at my feet now.

Anyway, I might try and start a story on this, but I've already got a BOAT load of stories to still do, and it feels like I'm drifting away from them....AAAHHH!! NO! I don't wanna do that! I like my other stories!! There are still so many ideas to put into them! I just have my mind constantly filling up with Ideas, so I start working on it.....*sob* I'm sorry for everyone who's waiting for updates!

**_Hanyou Shinigami_** needs ALOT more time to finish.....the chapter at least. Too much info to go down in only one part....plus, someone's asking for a lemon....AND I'VE ONLY DONE ONE OF THOSE!!

*Runs back and forth screaming out random obscenaties*

I only did one of those, and I had people say it was good....but truth was, I really just copied from other people....*sob* Why do people ask for stuff like that!? Maybe I could try it again...Hopefully no-one will notice the glowing red lightbulb that will be my face when I write it.....*looks back and forth*

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


	2. The Sharingan and the Cursed Uchiha

Kenta: Let's go.

* * *

Waves were rushing from the area around Naruto as he glared at Sasuke, his Sharingan blazing. Sasuke was just staring in shock. Naruto had the Sharingan!? First Kakashi, now Naruto!? WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!?

Sasuke became infuriated at this fact and readied to jump at Naruto, when suddenly, Naruto wasn't there anymore. Sasuke's eyes widened before he heard a whistle-like sound of wind from behind him. He quickly turned around to see Naruto already sending a fist at him. Sasuke couldn't dodge in time before he was sent flying to the other side of the river. When he got up, Naruto had already covered more than half the distance between the two.

Sasuke quickly ran through some seals.

"Mi. Tora. Saru. I. Uma. Tora**. Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! Fire style, Fireball technique!**" Sasuke grinned as the medium sized fireball shot towards Naruto. Naruto Didn't even blink before he ran his hands through the exact same signs.

"Mi, Tora, Saru, I, Uma, Tora**! Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled out as he ran through the seals twice as fast and created as big a fireball as Sasuke.

Sasuke stared wide-eyed as his brain finally kicked in.

Sharingan copies Jutsu. Using Jutsu against a Sharingan user let's it get copied. Naruto has the Sharingan. Naruto CAN copy his jutsu.

"SHIT!"

***SLAM!***

Sasuke flew back into a wall as Naruto brought him back to reality with a hard punch to the face.

As Sasuke got back up, Naruto jumped over to him. A kick to the face sent Sasuke off to the side. When Sasuke shot back up, he had steam rising out of his head, as well as the markings missing.

"THE HELL DOBE!? WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?" He roared out in irritation.

Naruto's eyes widened on hearing Sasuke. It was then that Naruto noticed the evil intent that had surrounded Sasuke before was now missing. Naruto's eyes widened upon realization of what was happening.

Before Naruto could say anything though, the markings starting coming back onto him. Sasuke screamed out in pain, but soon he stopped. Naruto then noticed the evil intent returning.

Sasuke looked back up, that evil smirk on his face, as he started laughing.

"Sorry about that Naruto, but now that _He's_ out of the way, let's finish this." He said before charging again. Naruto ducked underneath the punch, but couldn't dodge the kick that Sasuke sent a moment later. It seemed that Sasuke was starting to take back the fight.

Naruto flew away, slamming into the rocks on the other side of the river as Sasuke was running at him. Naruto was trying to figure out how to bring back out the old Sasuke, when an Idea occured to him. He grinned.

"Hey Teme! I'm gonna show you how much I hated Kakashi-sensei after that first day during the Survival Exercise!"

The Cursed Sasuke looked confused before Naruto disappeared. C. Sasuke looked around, the memory coming back into his mind.

_~Sasuke's Mind~_

Sasuke, the one without the curse marks, stood there. He wondered what he was doing back on Training ground seven, when he heard it.

"Not bad, Sasuke. It seems the Uchiha truly are worthy of their name." A familiar voice called out.

Sasuke spun around to see Kakashi. The lazy Jonin was standing there, putting his book back in his pouch before charging at Sasuke. Sasuke tried to activate his Sharingan, but found he couldn't. He inwardly cursed, but charged at Kakashi. He swung, kicked, and lashed out at the Jonin as he tried getting a bell from the one-eyed Scarecrow. Sasuke was thrown back, him panting, before Kakashi disappeared.

Sasuke gasped. He remembered this! This was when they did the Survival Exercise before they became a Genin team! His body subconsciously looked left, right, above, behind. No sight of Kakashi. Sasuke then remembered what was supposed to happen next, but it was too late.

"BELOW!" Kakashi said from underneath.

"**Earth Style: Headhunter Technique!!"** (I can't remember the Japanese version. Somebody mind telling me it?)

Sasuke was suddenly dragged into the ground to where only his head was above ground. He then looked up to see Kakashi smiling at him.

"Well, I must admit, you were right. Your performance was head and shoulders over your teammates! Oh well..." Kakashi shrugged before walking off.

Sasuke just....waited there, before he yelled out "DAMMIT!"

_~End Memory~_

Sasuke chuckled at the memory. While he hated him with all his being at times, Kakashi was like an uncle to him. He probably figured it was the same with Naruto.

_'Naruto!'_ Sasuke suddenly remembered the blonde.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto disappear in front of him. His body was moving on its own, like something was controlling it. Sasuke tried moving, but if anything, it just slowed his body's movement.

Naruto smirked as he noticed Sasuke suddenly slow down in his movement before gripping his head. It was working! He just needed to keep reminding Sasuke who he was! This might do the trick.

Naruto suddenly appeared behind the struggling Sasuke, his fingers in the Tora sign.

(here it comes)

Naruto suddenly shouted out,

"Konoha's most Sacred and Secret Taijutsu Technique!!"

He shoved his fingers up Sasuke's butt as said Uchiha's eyes squinted in an odd, discomforting shape.

**"SUUMIMASEN! ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!!"** Naruto shouted out, launching Sasuke towards the Waterfall, the Uchiha screaming the entire way. Sasuke landed before the waterfall with a loud, ***KERSPLOOSH!***

_~With Kakashi_~

The silver-haired jonin suddenly sneezed. He felt like someone had used his technique.....AGAIN.

He shook his head as he saw a river up ahead. All he needed to do was follow this, and he'd find Naruto and Sasuke. Hopefully not too late.

_~Back with the Genin and the Chunin~_

Sasuke had just floated to the surface before he started running around rubbing his ass, screaming random obscenities the entire time. Naruto, on the other hand, was rolling around on the water laughing his head off. After Sasuke stopped screaming, he glared at the blonde.

"DAMMIT! Stop using Kakashi's attacks!" The marks slowly started coming back, but this time, Sasuke fought against it.

"KUSO! (SHIT!) This thing keeps trying to take over!"

Naruto knew he had to do something quickly, while Sasuke was still Sasuke. One last idea popped into his head. A grin spread across his face. He had been wanting to see what Sasuke's reaction to this Jutsu would be for awhile now.

"Hey Sasuke! i've got a question for you! What do you think of this!?" Naruto said before putting his hands into the Hitsuji (Ram) seal.

Sasuke glared at the blonde. Here he was, screaming in pain, and the blonde was asking him a freakin' QUESTION!? His thoughts couldn't continue as Naruto shouted out, **"Oiroke no Jutsu! Sexy Technique!"**

Naruto suddenly transformed into a naked version of Sakura with smoke covering her private parts, her face without whisker marks or anything, and blew a kiss at Sasuke.

Sasuke, not able to take the sight of a naked girl in front of him, Sakura for that matter, shot a geyser of blood from his nose and started sinking into the water.

Naruto turned back to normal before smiling and walking over to the unconscious, drowning Sasuke. Well, now he knew he wasn't gay. Naruto picked up the Uchiha, just as the Silver-haired Jonin jumped over to him. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes before giving Kakashi a thumbs up.

"Mission Accomplished!" He said smiling.

Kakashi smiled on seeing the two. He wondered why there was blood coming out of Sasuke's nose, but he figured Naruto probably broke his nose or something. Or something.....

When Naruto opened his eyes again, Kakashi gasped. Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"N-naruto, your eyes!"

Naruto looked at him oddly before looking at his reflection on the water. He bent closer before he saw them. Two Sharingan eyes, blazing where his normal blue eyes should be. Naruto blinked rapidly, before he turned to Kakashi.

"How do I make it stop?" He pleaded to Kakashi. Kakashi sighed before he tried to explain it as simply as possible for the blonde. After about 6 minutes of trying, Naruot finally stopped the flow of Chakra to his eyes, and looked back at his reflection to see his eyes back to normal. He then smiled.

Kakashi was just plain shocked. Not only had Naruto beaten Sasuke, he also had somehow gained the Sharingan, THE SHARINGAN! Kakashi then smiled at Naruto. He truly was the most unpredictable Ninja of Konohagakure.

Naruto looked back up to Kakashi and smiled again.

"Let's go home!"

The Jonin nodded, and they started walking away, but Naruto suddenly remembered something.

"Kakashi-sensei, we need to talk to Ero-sennin (Pervy Sage) and try and fix Sasuke-teme's seal. It was the reason he was acting so....wierd." It was the only word Naruto could think of to describe the way the Uchiha had acted.

Kakashi nodded his head before they began their journey back.

_~Gate of Konoha~_

Sasuke had awoken a little while ago, and was now running with Naruto and Kakashi, Naruto smiling the biggest smile he had ever smiled. They had just seen the gate in the distance, where Tsunade stood there waiting for them. Next to her was Jiriaya, and their pink-haired teammate. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi landed in front of the group. Sasuke hiding behind Naruto and Kakashi, fearing the wrath of the new Hokage for him leaving. Even if he didn't mean to leave in the first place.

Naruto looked at Tsunade.

"Heya Oba-chan! Mission Accomplished!" He said before moving to the side, revealing the Raven-haired Uchiha. Before Tsunade could hurt him like she wanted to, Sakura clung to him, crying as she sobbed out his name over and over again.

Sasuke, for his part, was currently blushing a bright cherry red as he suddenly remembered what Naruto had 'shown him'. The others noticed this and were confused by this, save for Naruto, who knew the reason as to why he was acting so nervous around Sakura.

Naruto then turned serious and looked at Jiriaya.

"Ero-sennin, Sasuke ran away from the village because of the curse mark. You think you can fix it?" Jiriaya looked at Naruto, amazed that he had figured it out, and nodded.

"I'll do everything I can." He then walked up to the two team-mates before reaching out a hand to them.

Before he could break them up, however, a voice spoke up.

"Kill the demon!"

The group turned to see a villager throw a spear at Naruto, and before anyone could do anything, the spear pierced through the hole in his shirt where Sasuke had hit him earlier with the Chidori. Naruto fell to the ground coughing up blood as everyone ran to his side. Tsunade started healing him before glaring at the villagers.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" She demanded.

"We're avenging the death of the Uchi....ha......" The villagers stopped as they saw Sasuke standing there, glaring at the villagers.

"Uchiha-sama! You're alive! That's great news!" The villagers cheered, completely ignoring Naruto. Sasuke suddenly grew enraged at the villagers for completely ignoring the fact that they just tried to kill his team-mate.

His TEAM-MATE! The one who had saved him from going to a pedophile who was possibly bent on destroying his already fragile mind. Sasuke shot one of his famous Uchiha glares, Sharingan blazing, at the villagers. The mob was suddenly greatly afraid of the Uchiha.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He roared at them.

"But, Uchiha-sama, we were just destroying the demon that tried to kill you..."

"BULL****!!! YOU DIDN'T ATTACK A DEMON! YOU ATTACKED MY COUSIN!" He roared out, his hair slowly moving around from his chakra raging around him.

The villagers all gasped, including Tsunade, Jiriaya, and Sakura.

"Wh-.....what?" A villager gasped. Tsunade had finally finished healing Naruto, who was now slowly getting up. He was breathing heavily, but slowly trudged over to Sasuke.

Sasuke was ready to see some heads roll, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Naruto shaking his head.

"Don't...(gasp)...it's not...(pant)...worth it." He rasped in a quiet voice.

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at Naruto, but calmed himself down. He was right. They would get it soon enough.

"All right Naruto, but only on one condition. Why do they keep calling you a demon? And what was with that chakra that you had when you awakened your Sharingan?" Sasuke asked.

Everyone's eyes widened at the information, except of course, Kakashi, who had already almost lost his eyes..........................eye....after seeing it first-hand. Naruto sighed. He was hoping to avoid that.

"Later, right now, I just want to sleep." Sasuke nodded. He was tired too.

Before they could leave however, Sakura ran up to Naruto.

"Naruto, what does Sasuke-kun mean when he said you had the Sharingan? I thought it could only be obtained by the Uchiha." She asked. Naruto looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't know....I just.....have.........it......" Naruto started falling backwards, already falling into darkness.

Sasuke caught him by the back of his shirt before pulling him over his shoulders. "I'll take him to the hospital." Sasuke told Tsunade.

The Godaime nodded. "Yes, I will set up a council meeting. It's time this ended." She said before walking in the direction of the Hokage tower.

As Sasuke walked towards the hospital, the crowds parted for him. Not for him and his cousin, but just for him. It sickened him.

_~Two days later~_

Sasuke already had the Curse-mark dealt with. It wasn't completely gone, so he could still call on it's power, but it had a side effect.

"**Come on! She's HOT! Why don't you just go out with her for once!?**" A mini-Sasuke shouted at the original Sasuke.

Sasuke twitched and mentally shot back at the floating perverted chibi,

_'I said NO! I'm going to wait until I'm at LEAST 13 before I start trying to go out on dates!_'

**"But we need to rebuild our clan!"** Chibi-Sasuke retorted.

Sasuke tuned out his inner pervert as he sighed. Not that he wasn't happy that he didn't have some psycotic evil persona anymore, but it was still probably better than THIS. Since Sasuke had been freed from Orochimaru, he thought he wouldn't have to deal with anymore persona's. How wrong he was.

The night before, he had heard a voice. He had looked around his hospital room, searching for the voice, when he found it. It was a gargoyle version of himself, and it was watching a video. When Sasuke took a closer look, his eyes bugged out and blood trickled down his nose. It was a replay of when Naruto did the Sexy Jutsu and transformed into Sakura. The chibi-Sasuke was watching it over and over again, cheering everytime It showed Sakura, and booing when it changed back to Naruto. The mini-Sasuke then re-wound the tape and watched it again....and again....and again............you get the point.

Sasuke soon found out that he was the only one who could see or hear his, 'mini-me', and it was actually a good thing, considering all the perverted things the little Sasuke kept saying.

Sasuke sighed. He was walking over to Naruto's room to get his explanation. When he entered the room, he saw an amusing sight. Naruto was blushing as he turned to look at Sasuke, who was currently looking at the unconscious, blushing Hyuuga heiress that had passed out on Naruto's lap.

*One minute ago*

Naruto was sitting in his hospital room. He was waiting for Sasuke to show up so he could tell him and get it over with, but when the door open, it wasn't Sasuke.

"OH! Ohayo Hinata-chan!" Naruto said smiling to the shy Hyuuga princess.

Hinata blushed, but slowly walked over to Naruto. She tried to start up a conversation, but didn't get very far. Instead, she took the flowers she had brought him and put them in a vase. Naruto looked on in awe at the fact that Hinata had given him some flowers. It was really thoughtful of her, and Naruto was even happier than most people would be since no-one EVER gave him flowers at the hospital.

When Hinata sat back down, Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata, while whispering a "Arigatou, Hinata-chan."

Hinata then passed out from touching Naruto like that, and once she passed out, her body instinctively wrapper its arms around his waist. Naruto didn't have the heart to move her. She looked so peaceful...not to mention comfortable. How was he supposed to wake her up!? He then heard the door open to see Sasuke enter, look at him, look at Hinata, then look back at him. Naruto felt the heat rise to his cheeks as Sasuke started grinning.

"I-I-It's not w-w-w-what you t-t-think!" He stammered.

"Suuuuuuuuuure." The Uchiha grinned as he rolled his eyes.

He then took a seat.

"Now, you mind telling me what's going on?"

Naruto sighed. This would be awhile, but Sasuke deserved to know. After all, he had even fought against _IT_.

_~Four hours later~_

Sasuke's jaw was on the ground. He couldn't believe his ears. His cousin had a WHAT in his gut!? Naruto sighed. He was actually expecting Sasuke to reject him....but this? Nope. Not expecting that.

It was then that he heard it. Sniffling. He didn't understand where it was coming from, and he was sure he hadn't heard it earlier. It wasn't coming from Sasuke...he just had his jaw on the ground and his eyes as wide as dinner plates. He suddenly felt a tightening grip around his waist and looked down to see Hinata hugging him tightly. Naruto's eyes widened upon the realization that Hinata might have heard something she wasn't supposed to hear. He slowly shook her, hoping that she was just having some bad dream.

"H-....Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked cautiously.

Hinata squezed tighter.

"I'm sorry....I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun..." She said in a tearful voice. Naruto's eyes widened. She had heard. DAMMIT! Why didn't he ever actually USE his brain and check his surroundings!? HE HAD EVEN JUST HUGGED HER BEFORE HE STARTED! HOW COULD HE FORGET ABOUT HER SO QUICKLY!?

It was odd for awhile, but Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She slowly got up, her eyes filled with tears before she suddenly moved forward.

Naruto didn't understand what was going on...but he liked it, because he realized that Hinata was kissing him. She was kissing him....HIM! A DEMON! Shouldn't she be....you know, attacking him!? Not like this, like with pitch-forks and torches and stuff!

Instead, Hinata finally pulled back, breathing in air, before saying, "I'm sorry Naruto. I never knew.....I'm so sorry." Before she could say anymore, Naruto flumped back onto his bed, a stupid smile on his face and little hearts in his eyes.

Hinata had begun to panic, but Sasuke stopped her. He was grinning. Not a smirk, but an actual, genuine, grin. "It's all right. He just passed out. I guess you kissing him was too much for him."

***THUD***

Sasuke turned to the side to see a cherry red-faced Hinata on the ground, her eyes having little pink hearts in them and a curved smile on her face. Sasuke chuckled. He was going to enjoy spending more time with his new family.

* * *

Kenta: heehee.....Hope you guys are enjoying this. The idea for Sasuke being controlled by the Curse-mark was something I read from a Doujinshi. (or was it just another fanfic?) I really liked the idea, so I decided to use something similar to it. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Cuz' this fic is now officially a SasukeXSakura and a NarutoXHinata fic!

Enjoy the coming misery of our two favorite Shinobi!

Next Chapter: _The Council_

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


	3. Family Matters

Kenta: I'm sorry, I just watched a Pita-ten AMV....I'm feeling fuzzy for now, so I'm going to give Sasuke a flashback.

* * *

_Sasuke was walking down the road, dressed in a black shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, as well as tan shorts. He had his school bag hanging over his shoulder, his usual depressed mood hovering around him. He had lost his family more than a month ago, so of course he was still gloomy. He had just started walking to the academy when he felt a weight suddenly jump on him. He turned around in confusion and found pink hair clouding his vision._

_"OHAYO SASUKE-KUN!" The pink-haired girl smiled to him. She wore an orange shirt, blue pants, the Ninja Zaki, and a red ribbon around her head. Her smile would have been contagious, if Sasuke was a normal kid._

_Instead, the Uchiha boy glared at her._

_"What do you want, Sakura-san." He said in a stoic voice._

_Sakura suddenly felt depressed, but still smiled._

_"Let's walk to school together!" She said before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the academy. Sasuke slightly blushed, but didn't show it. This had happened almost every morning. He would start walking out the door, when suddenly, SHE would come out and suggested they go to school together. So far, he hasn't been able to refuse her offer once. and he HATED himself for it. How could he kill his brother and avenge his family if he couldn't even say no to a little girl!?_

_'But....' his mind protested. 'She's so pwetty!!' Gah! He was an UCHIHA! He can't say stuff like 'Pwetty'!!_

_Sakura dragged him along to school, happy just being around the Uchiha. She then turned to him and noticed he was frowning. She then put a little pout on her face and stopped dragging Sasuke._

_"Sasuke-kun, is there anything I can do to make you smile?" She asked, ready to try ANYTHING to make him smile._

_Sasuke looked at her like she was insane. He then thought of something. It would probably be good for a laugh or two....but he knew she wouldn't stop asking him unless he said something._

_"Why don't you start adding something to the end of your sentences?" He suggested._

_Sakura blinked before going into a thinking pose. Sasuke started blushing. She looked really cute doing that._

'Okay, BAD idea...._' He thought subconsciously._

_Sakura's eyes widened before she started smiling. "I got it! -Chu!"_

_Sasuke blinked. Did she just add 'Chu' to her sentence? Wasn't that supposed to be a kissing sound effect that manga artists put into their stories?_

_"What do you think Sasuke-kun? Do you like it? -Chu!" She said smiling cutely._

_Sasuke blushed harder than before. He didn't know why this was affecting him....it should have been funny, NOT CUTE! He turned away from her, barely hiding his blush as he stammered out, "W-whatever! L-let's just go!" He said before walking towards the school at a MUCH faster pace than before, a confused Sakura chasing after him._

_~Present~_

Sasuke sighed as he woke up from the dream. That had happened YEARS ago. He hadn't been so dark back then, and he enjoyed spending time with Sakura. Then that Ino girl came along, and Sakura started acting differently. She even stopped adding 'Chu' to her sentences. For some reason, Sasuke felt a weight on his heart as he thought about that. He missed those days.

True, back then, it irritated him to no end. But it made her special, and now she was like everyone else. He wanted the old Sakura back.

_~Naruto~_

Naruto was finally released from his confines in the hospital and was now on Training ground Seven. He wanted to find out how he had the Sharingan, and there was only one person....creature, that might have the answer.

Naruto closed his eyes before he felt himself being pulled from reality.

He awoke in the familiar sewers of his inner mind and walked to the cage that held the demon lord, the Kyuubi-No-Kitsune. He stared up at the giant slit eyes of the Kyuubi and asked one little question.

"How." He said simply.

The fox chuckled.

**"How in the world would I know, you pathetic mongrel. Go find the answer yourself."** The fox said before returning to sleep.

Naruto would have questioned the fox further, but figured he wouldn't know anyway. He just got this wierd feeling that the fox might not know where Naruto got his Sharingan, so he left the sewer.

(Moron...That's just what Kyuubi said...)

Naruto reappeared back in the training field and was about to head to the library when Kakashi came up to him.

"Naruto, I want to apolagize." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at him confused.

"What for?"

Kakashi lowered his head, having just looked at the memorial.

"I havn't been training you and Sakura like I should have. I kept telling you guys about teamwork, but I didn't practice what I was preaching. I'm sorry, and I want to make it up to you." He said to the Genin.

Naruto looked at Kakashi for a minute before walking over to him and putting a hand on the Jonin's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Kakashi-sensei! Just teach me a few cool jutsu and we'll call it even!" Naruto laughed out.

Kakashi looked at Naruto in wonder, but nodded his head, chuckling. "All right. You've got yourself a deal. However, I will teach you some special jutsu on one special condition." Kakashi said lifting up a finger.

Naruto tilted his head sideways, a small question mark above his head.

"You can't use your Sharingan to copy the jutsu I teach you, you have to learn them the same way you usually do. I don't want you cheating on any of them." Kakashi said closing his eyes.

He suddenly was hit over the head. When he looked back up, he saw an irritated Naruto.

"Who do you think you're talking to!? I'm gonna be the next Hokage! There ARE no shortcuts!" He said pouting.

Kakashi's eyes widened before he smiled. His respect for the blonde ninja just went up a few notches.

"Besides, I don't want to use it too much, I would look too much like Sasuke! If i'm gonna be his cousin though, I should have more than just my bloodline in common with him..." Naruto said putting his hand on his chin trying to think.

Kakashi's eyes....Eye.....widened as an idea occured to him. He smiled. He then put a hand to his covered left eye and smiled. They were MORE than just alike. It was as if Obito's spirit was with Naruto. There was only one proper way for it to be so. Kakashi then nodded, his mind made up.

"All right Naruto. Come by here tomorrow at 7: AM sharp, I'll teach you and Sakura some jutsu and....I want you to give you something."

Naruto looked at Kakashi for a minute, but the Copy-nin merely gave an Eye-smile before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto sighed. He was REALLY tempted to copy that techinque, but he had already told Kakashi he wouldn't do that. Naruto sighed once more before he headed off to the library. He had some research to do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\OoO/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ *Fear my Zetsu!*

Sasuke was walking along the road, thinking of the past, when he saw Naruto running up ahead. Deciding to find out what Naruto was doing, Sasuke caught up to him before calling out to him.

"Naruto!" As Sasuke called out, he suddenly thought about adding 'Nii' to Naruto's name, seeing as they were cousins. Or, HE thought they were cousins.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke, and smiled. "Hey Sasuke!" He said waving. Sasuke caught up to Naruto and asked him what he was doing.

"I'm going to see how I got these eyes." He said pointing to his eyes. "I wanna know where I got them from."

Sasuke nodded and walked with Naruto to the library. When they got there, Naruto was almost kicked out, but since Sasuke was there with him, Naruto could stay, as long as he stayed so quiet, it was like he wasn't even there.

Naruto sighed, but ignored it. It was always like this, and now Sasuke was starting to understand why Naruto was always alone.

Naruto and Sasuke soon brought out a large book that had the Uchiha crest on it, and opened it up. They started looking through all the names that sometimes had pictures by them, trying to find out who looked like Naruto. It took more than 7 hours, but eventually, they had gathered a list of possible people who Naruto could be related to. Naruto yawned before he told Sasuke they would try again tomorrow. Sasuke nodded and said they would meet later in the afternoon.

Naruto walked home that night, wondering about the many things going on in his life nowadays. Tsunade was arranging for a council meeting, probably going to try and stop all the assasinations on him. Kakashi was finally going to start training him, and he, Sakura, and Sasuke were all friends again. Orochimaru was apparently unhappy, or at least, that's what Naruto figured.

Jiriaya had told him that because Naruto at least _delayed_ Sasuke, Orochimaru was forced to get a new body. So even if Naruto HAD failed, he would still have been given three years to try and bring Sasuke back, which he knew he wouldn't stop training until he did so. Sasuke was his idol, so he would stop at nothing to save him.

Naruto fell asleep to the happy thought that Kakashi was going to give him something tomorrow.

_~The next morning~_

Naruto stood at the training ground, waiting for Kakashi and Sakura to show up. Sakura, he figured, was going to show up about an hour or so later, knowing how Kakashi acted. Naruto knew he was going to be waiting about an hour or two, but he came here early....correction, on time, on purpose. It was time to try and learn to start controlling his newfound Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto sat still, trying to activate his Sharingan, channeling chakra to his eyes, and then stopping it. Over and over again. It was about half-half in progressing. He could activate his Sharingan decently well, but stopping it was another matter. It needed chakra control, something he STILL had trouble with.

He cursed. There had to be another way to practice his chakra control. He then stood up, looked at the sun, and realized he had been working for an hour on his Sharingan. He then remembered seeing Kakashi do something back in the Land of Waves. Naruto then took a deep breath before putting his hands into his favorite hand-sign.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled out, creating 5 clones.

"All right! We're all going to be working on tree climbing exercises until Master Kakashi and Sakura arrive! So stay on the tree without moving for as long as possible!" Naruto ordered his troops.

With a unified shout of, "IKUZO!!" (Let's go!!) the blondes got to work. They all gathered chakra to their feet and slowly walked up the tree, getting only about halfway before a few fell down. They kept at it until Kakashi and Sakura showed up, an hour later.

The two came upon the sight of now 49 Naruto's hanging upsidedown on the fourth lowest branch of each tree, sweat drenching off of them as they tried to hang upside-down and stay that way. There were orignally over 200, but because many lost their concentration, alot of them fell, hit their heads, and then dispelled.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the genious of Naruto's idea. By creating Shadow clones, he would get the amount of training one man would get in a few weeks in a couple of hours. It was pure genious.

Kakashi called Naruto over, and when Naruto came up to him, panting and looking ready to pass out at a moments notice, Kakashi noticed how badly torn Naruto's clothes looked. He didn't have any other clothes to wear, so his current jacket and shirt still had the hole in it from Sasuke's Chidori.

"Naruto, I have two things to say to you at this moment. One, I'm impressed! To use the shadow clones to shorten the amount of time one needs to learn a technique is brilliant. But, you already know how to do the tree climbing exercise..."

Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Learn something? I was just using my clones so I could try and strengthen my Chakra control. I figured if I created a bunch of clones, it would be harder for me to use my chakra, and because of that, I would be training in my chakra control." Naruto said as he finally regained his breath.

Kakashi sweat-dropped at the blonde's idiotic theory. Yep....he was JUST like Obito. Trying to make sense from nothing. Kakashi chuckled before he pulled out a scroll.

Kakashi suddenly gained a saddened expression on his face.

"Naruto. Looking at you again, you remind me of my best friend. His name was Obito, and he was an Uchiha." Kakashi said in a mellow voice.

He then opened the scroll and pushed some chakra into a Kanji that said 'Clothes'. Out popped some clothing, which Kakashi handed to Naruto.

"These are a different version of Obito's favorite clothes. It was the outfit he always wore, and he has dozens of them back at the Uchiha compound. I know his room, so I can show you where they are. Please, try them on." Kakashi said hopefully.

Naruto took the clothes and looked at Kakashi, who merely smiled at him. Naruto then started undressing, but not before asking Sakura to turn away, which the Kunoichi quickly complied, a small blush on her face. She walked behind a tree and waited until Naruto was finished.

"All right Sakura, I'm done!" Naruto called out happily. Sakura turned around to see Naruto wearing a Black and Orange jacket with an Orange shirt underneath, Brown shorts, his headband wrapped around his forehead like usual, and Black and Orange goggles over his eyes. Everything fit him perfectly.

Naruto smiled at Sakura as he could read her expression like a book. He definitely looked different. He then turned to Kakashi, who had a faraway look in his eye, a small tear falling from his visible eye. Naruto stared at Kakashi for awhile, before he walked over to him and hugged him.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-ootoji."

Kakashi's eyes widened on hearing Naruto call him 'Uncle Kakashi'. He smiled before patting the boy's head.

"You're welcome, Naruto-oi." Kakashi said to his new nephew.

Naruto smiled. They may not acutally be blood related, but to Naruto, he didn't need to be blood related to have an uncle.

Kakashi then nodded his head.

"All right you two, It's time you got back up to Sasuke's level! Naruto, I'm going to teach you a fire jutsu, one that you must master WITHOUT using your Sharingan. It's called, **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu**, or, **Fire style: Pheonix Flower Technique**." Kakashi taught him the hand signs, and then began helping Sakura work on performing Genjutsu.

_~Six hours later~_

Naruto and Sakura were panting on the ground. Naruto could barely get a small sputter of fire, and worked even harder when Sakura told him that Sasuke once concealed Shuriken in the fireballs. Sakura could now pull a level C genjutsu out of thin air. She still needed alot of work on trying to get a B-ranked Genjutsu to work, but it was still going along.

Kakashi smiled at his now exhausted students. He could tell they were giving this their all, trying to keep up with Sasuke and striving to become Chunin. Naruto looked up and noticed the position of the sun. He then (slowly) got up and told Kakashi that he had to go meet up with Sasuke. When Kakashi asked why, Naruto simply said, 'Family matters.' Kakashi immediately knew what they were doing.

So he decided to keep drilling Sakura until she could hold him in a genjutsu for at least 5 minutes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\OoO/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ *Fear my Zetsu!*

Naruto met up with Sasuke outside of the library, and Sasuke almost didn't recognize the Blonde. If he hadn't noticed the whisker marks, he would have said he didn't even know who he was. Sasuke then commented Naruto saying, "Nice duds."

They continued to work on their task before Naruto and Sasuke came down to four different groups.

Jikou Teishu and Tsunabe Uchiha

Konoharyu Uzumaki and Hanabi Uchiha

Imorta Higure and Tanya Uchiha

Kenta Raikiri and Mina Uchiha (couldn't help it... ;p)

Those four couples were the only ones left, and Naruto first thought to try the couple that had the name Uzumaki in it, but decided to save that for last. He looked into Kenta and Mina and came up with bogus.

Sasuke tried Jikou and Tsunabe and came up with Similar results. Then they tried Imorta and Tanya. Same thing.

Naruto gulped as they came up to only Konoharyu and Hasame. Naruto opened up the file on them, and found they had a daughter named Kushina Uzumaki. She lived in Whirlpool country, but changed to Leaf. She had met up with the Yondaime Hokage numerous times, but they never got married. It ended there saying that Kushina died during the Kyuubi attack.

Naruto sighed. Another person who suffered because of the Kyuubi attack. Naruto then looked at it again before he started chuckling.

"Heheh, it'd be cool if Kushina was my mom. It'd be even cooler if she actually DID get married to the Yondaime. Heheh, then that would mean that the Fourth was my dad!" Naruto said laughing. He took off his goggles and wiped his sweaty forehead.

"Man, this library is baking. Don't you think Sasu.....ke?" Naruto turned to see Sasuke staring at him with wide eyes.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto's face and used his hands to cover the whisker marks. He gasped. He looked like him! Naruto looked like the Fourth! Just with whiskers! Sasuke stared dumbly at Naruto and slowly tilted his head to the side.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto said as he finally pulled Sasuke's hands away from his face, before they shot back to Sasuke and ended up in a thinking pose.

"What if that really happened?" Sasuke questioned.

"Huh?"

"If Minato and Kushina DID get together....but they kept it secret or something!" Sasuke said snapping his fingers together.

Naruto looked at him like he had grown a third head.

"What are you talking about? I don't look like the Yondaime..."

Sasuke transformed himself to look EXACTLY like Naruto, except without whisker marks. Naruto looked at himself, and gasped. He DID look like the Yondaime!

"but....If he was my dad...." Naruto's brain started piecing things together as Sasuke transformed back to normal.

"It would make sense. He couldn't have sealed the Kyuubi in anyone else's child, so why not his own?" Sasuke said.

"There was only one person he could trust to keep the Kyuubi from destroying Konoha, and that was his son, me!" Naruto said in awe.

"Exactly! and the reason you were given your mothers name was because The Fourth had numerous enemies! The Uchiha are well known, and the Sharingan is constantly trying to be obtained by other villages, so we have quite a few of our own enemies, but that pales in comparison to the Fourth!"

"So...it was for my own protection?"

Naruto then remembered the fact that he had been beaten numerous times by the people who held the Hokage in such a high regard.

Naruto sighed, but Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Even though he sealed the Kyuubi in you, this proves alot of things, one of them the answer to our original qustion." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto looked up, confused, before his eyes widened.

"We really ARE cousins!" Naruto said in joy before he picked Sasuke up before hugging him and spinning around in circles. After Naruto's little joy fest was over with, They started putting the books away when an ANBU came up to them.

"Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hokage-sama wants to see you right away." The ANBU said before disappearing.

The two cousins looked at each other before nodding.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\OoO/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ *Fear my Zetsu!*

Naruto and Sasuke stood at attention in front of Tsundade, Kakashi next to her, as well as Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and Jiriaya. All looked at the two Shinobi in front of them and waited for Tsunade to start.

Tsunade sighed before starting it. Might as well get it over with.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have been charged against the attack of a fellow Konoha Ninja." Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened on the information, but Tsunade held up a hand, silencing their un-asked questions.

"However, since you were on a mission to RETRIEVE said Shinobi, you are excused." She saw both Naruto AND Sasuke sigh in relief.

"Okay, why are you two acting like brothers or something?" Asuma asked out of thin-air.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to each other, grinned and then wrapped an arm around the others shoulder.

"We're cousins!" They said smiling, which was VERY out of character for Sasuke.

All the Jonin + Jiriaya and Tsunade all stared wide-eyed at the two boys in front of them.

"SAY WHAT!?" Kurenai, uncharacteristically, yelled out.

Naruto and Sasuke smiled before Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"May I?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't."

Naruto then turned to the group, all waiting for an answer.

"You see, I found out that I have the Sharingan." A few eyes widened at that, not including Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiriaya, who all had heard it before.

"Because of that, it meant that me and Sasuke had to be related. So we checked it out, and found out a few entries. We zeroed in on four couples who were married and looked somewhat like me. One of the couples was named Konoharyu Uzumaki and Hanabi Uchiha. They had a daughter named Kushina."

Jiriaya, Kakashi, Tsunade and Kurenai all widened their eyes.

"Kushina, it was written, would hang out with the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, but they never got together. Me and Sasuke figured that if Kushina and Minato HAD gotten together, they most likely would have had a child."

Tsunade, Jiriaya and Kakashi all saw where this was heading. Kakashi smiled at his two students. They had figured this out, all on their own.

"The Yondaime couldn't have sealed the Kyuubi in another families child, and because there was only one child who was with him, he used him to seal the Kyuubi. The Yondaime had to seal it into his own son, me, to stop the Kyuubi from attacking. If Kushina was my mom, then that would explain my Sharingan, and it would also explain why I was chosen out of all the children of Konoha to be the Kyuubi Jinchurikki." Naruto said finishing his speech.

The Jonin + Sannin were staring at the two in front of them, swelling with pride. They had worked hard to find out this information. When Naruto concluded his story about why Naruto was given his mother's name, the Sannin and Kakashi started clapping for them.

"Well done you two. You uncovered an S-ranked secret." Tsunade said grinning at the two Uchiha's reactions.

"THAT WAS AN S-RANKED SECRET!?" Naruto screamed out.

After Naruto's outburst, Tsunade continued.

"I'm glad you found that out. Now you know your true Heritage. You can go to live in the Yondaime's house, as it's now yours, or you can live with Sasuke in the Uchiha complex. Whichever you choose, I must first finish telling you what you're here for."

Naruto and Sasuke resumed their 'at attention' positions.

"The council has agreed to have a trial on your rights as a shinobi. They are still biased on the matter of treating you like the Kyuubi, but that will be up to you to change. The trial will be in two days. Prepare until then. If you choose to reveal your true heritage, then so be it. But be wary of the consequences. I suggest not revealing such a secret until you are at least of the Jonin rank."

Naruto nodded. He understood what he had to do. He turned to Sasuke and grinned. Sasuke already saw what he was going to do. So he nodded his head in approval.

"Any reason why Naruto looks like....._HIM_." Asuma asked, quickly looking at Kakashi, who was still smiling.

"I gave him Obito's old outfit." Kakashi said smiling.

Everyone gasped. Bringing up Obito's name around Kakashi was taboo. Yet here he was saying the name with a smile on his face!

Naruto smiled at Kakashi before saluting the Jonin. Kakashi returned the salute before pulling out his Icha-Icha book.

"Well, I'm tired. See you all tomorrow." Kakashi said before disappearing out the window.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded. Looks like they were living together from now on. Naruto couldn't be happier. He was finally starting to get a family, and he finally knew who his parents were, proving his relationship with Sasuke.

The council was going to have hell the day of the trial. The poor members...

* * *

Kenta: *Yawn* all right people, I'm dead tired, (despite the fact that it's only eight o'clock) so as Kakashi said, i'm tired, and I'm going to bed.

Before I go however, I will admit that I loved the Idea of Naruto getting Obito's old outfit. He looks awesome with it! and Naruto and Obito have a lot in common! At least, that's what I got when I read the Kakashi Gaiden. Not only that, Obito's original colors were Orange and Blue, Naruto's colors. So why not? Besides, I liked the goggles. They look awesome, and i'm gonna try drawing Naruto in Obito's outfit later.

(first I gotta re-check-out the book from my library)

Well, My typing arms broken, so I'm done.

Laters!

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


	4. Judgement Day

Kenta: it is time....for JUDGEMENT DAY! AND THE FINAL CHAPTER!

It's time for all you've been waiting for, Naruto's trial at the councel!

"IKUZO!" (Let's go!)

* * *

It had been two days since Tsunade first told Naruto and Sasuke about Naruto's trial. Meaning today was the day of Naruto's day in court. (technically speaking)

Naruto had been grinning the entire time. Since he and Sasuke were related, the councel couldn't do SHIT to him, unless they wanted to punish their precious, UCHIHA'S. Naruto was smiling as he and Sasuke walked to the councel house. Naruto had spent the past few days getting to know Hinata better. Hiashi was reluctant at first, but after seeing how Naruto had positivly effected Hinata, he decided to let her go.

Sasuke didn't have as much luck. He had been trying to bring the old Sakura back, but she didn't seem to be there. Sasuke was gloomy, not emo gloomy, just normal gloomy. He had gotten over his past thanks to Naruto, and when they had snuck into the Hokage's office in the dead of night, (Naruto's 2nd time there) Naruto found one of the scrolls he passed when he was looking for the forbidden scroll.

It was a mission log for the ANBU, more than 5 years ago. In it, they had found that Itachi was ordered to kill the Uchiha clan on the account they almost staged a coup. Sasuke took it hard at first, but thanks to his cousin and 'uncle', he pulled through. He wasn't hell-bent on killing Itachi anymore, but he still had the problem of reviving his clan.

In any case, Sasuke was no longer a stoic, emo prince, but actually, a normal guy. Almost normal, if you count him having an evil perverted persona as 'Normal', then yeah, he's normal. He hadn't told Naruto about it, but Naruto already knew. After all, having a giant, perverted fox giving you dirty images when you were only 12 years old helped him find out if others were having the same problem.

The two entered the councel chamber, and stood in the middle, waiting for the councel members to enter. and they did.

They all entered at the same time, and stood in front of their seats, waiting for everyone to take their places above their seats. Throughout this, they failed to notice Naruto quivering in anticipation, though Sasuke noticed it. He figured it was because they were finally going to get it, but that wasn't the reason.

When all the councel members were present, Tsunade, the Hokage, walked up to her seat.

"The councel meeting of Uzumaki Naruto is now in session. Please, everyone have a seat." Tsunade said as she sat down.

Her chair suddenly fell to pieces as she sat down, making her hit her bum on the floor. Everyone looked at the Hokage in awe, while said Hokage simply glared at the innocently smiling blonde Shinobi in the middle of the room. The rest of the councel merely giggled, before they too sat down, and had different similarities to the Hokage.

The civilian councel sat down on their chairs, only to have buckets of water dropped on their heads from hidden doors above them, while the Shinobi side of the councel sat down to suddenly get sprayed by a foul smelling odor from a hidden compartment in front of them on their desks. The entire councel room was running around, some with buckets of water on their heads, others with their hands covering their noses in disgust. Sasuke merely chuckled while Naruto was in full-blown laughter.

It took about a half hour for everything to get back in order, and when they finished, half of the Shinobi was chuckling along with the brilliance of the blonde Shinobi, while the rest of the room, save for Tsunade, was glaring daggers at the boy, waiting for the chance to throw him into the dungeons for eternity.

Naruto smiled through it all, happy with the success of his latest prank.

"AHEM! Now, let us resume our....meeting." Tsunade said.

One of the councel members, completely infuriated with how he was pranked, slammed his hands on his desk.

"WHY ARE WE EVEN GIVING THIS MONSTER A CHANCE!?"

Tsunade merely looked at him with a bored look.

"He has the right to defend himself."

"HE HAS NOT RIGHT! HE'S A GOD-FORSAKEN DEMON! HE SHOULD BE KILLED! HE SHOULD BE BURNING AT THE STAKES THIS VERY MOMENT!" He roared out infuriated.

"Ummm...if I may say something, Hokage-sama." Naruto said raising his hand.

"Why exactly is one of the councel members speaking at this moment? Aren't accusations supposed to be made AFTER the trial?" Naruto said innocently.

Tsunade smiled. The boy had been reading up on the workings of this councel.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Shinko, you are not to interupt this session until I deem it is time for questions. Do I make myself clear?" She said sweetly.

Shinko growled, but sat back down in his seat.

The trial continued, Tsunade asking how the mission had played out. Naruto replied repeating everything, saying it started out as them just fighting, then something happening, Sasuke starting to break free of the curse-mark, and then Naruto finally knocking him out before returning to the village.

"Very well, are there any questions?" Tsunade said before covering her ears the moment after she said it.

"OBJECTION!" Shinko roared out.

"What exactly do you mean when you say, 'something happened'? Are you sure you're not just trying to hide the fact that you almost turned into a demon?"

Naruto started chuckling. "Hokage-sama, if I may."

"Go ahead, Uzumaki."

"Thank you. Shinko, was it? At the beginning of this session, you said that I was a demon, Correct? Well, if you just stated that I '**_Almost_**' turned into a demon, it means I am not a demon now, true?"

Shinko twitched.

"Also, unless the Hokage and Uchiha-san let me tell you what I mean when I said, 'something happened', then I cannot tell you." Naruto said smiling innocently.

"Hokage-sama, I demand that you force this demon-spawn to tell us the truth!"

Tsunade sighed before turning to Sasuke.

"It is your call, Uchiha-san. Will you let Naruto release this information to the public?"

Sasuke stood quietly, seeming to be thinking, before looking up to the councel.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha clan, allow Uchiha Naruto to explain in detail what he meant by, 'something happened'."

The councel gasped at the words of the Uchiha heir before turning to the blonde.

Naruto nodded to Sasuke.

"Thanks, Nii-san." Another gasp from the councel.

"Councel members, during mine and Sasuke's fight, I found out that I was a part of the Uchiha clan."

"OUTRAGEOUS! WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE!?" Shinko demanded. The rest of the councel nodded in agreement.

"I mean, that I have the Sharingan." Naruto said before activating his kekkei genkai.

The entire councel room gasped, before looking to the Hokage.

"Is....is this true, Hokage-sama?" One of the Shinobi councel members asked in shock, not believing what he was seeing.

"It is. Uzumaki Naruto has the Sharingan and is Sasuke's cousin. They have searched the Uchiha database, and found that someone by the name of Konoharyu Uzumaki became part of the Uchiha clan. Furthermore, he is Uzumaki Naruto's deceased grandfather."

The councel room was silent, until one lone Shinobi member started clapping his hands.

"I must say, I'm most impressed. To see that we have another Uchiha, it is great news! Hokage-sama, I wish to speak to you after the meeting about something."

Tsunade nodded before turning to the councel.

"Well, if there are any more questions, I do believe the trial is over."

With that, the two Shinobi in the middle of the room left.

They walked out the building, and the moment they were outside, Naruto let loose a breath that he had been holding the entire time.

"Glad that's over with....if I have to act smart like that one more time, I don't know WHAT I'll do." Naruto said as he flopped on the ground.

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. He turned to the side to see two familiar kunoichi walking up to them. Sasuke nodded to them while Naruto smiled and got up.

"Well teme, I'll see you later. Gotta go see Hinata-chan!" Naruto said happily as he hopped away from the boy.

Sasuke nodded before turning to the two girls in front of him. He looked at one and just stared at her. The girl turned to her friend before nodding her head. Her friend nodded as well before walking away. Sasuke merely said one sentence.

"Training ground."

The girl nodded before they disappeared.

**~Training ground 7~**

Sasuke stood next to a wooden stump, before turning to his pink-haired teammate.

"You said you wanted to see me after the meeting, so what is it?" Sasuke asked cooly.

Sakura walked up to him, took a deep breath, then looked into the Uchiha's eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, do you remember how it used to be? Before I met Ino." She started.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He hadn't mention to her anything about her past habits, hoping she would start treating him like she used to on her own.

"Yeah, I remember. you would always follow me everywhere I went. Then again, that hasn't changed at all." Sasuke said as he looked at the stumps.

"Yeah, well....I mean, do you remember anything _else_ that I used to do back then?"

Sasuke turned to her, confused.

"Else?" He looked up into the blue sky overhead.

The picture of the little girl named Haruno Sakura appeared, before she smiled that sweet smile of hers and said, "Ohayo Sasuke-kun! -chu!"

Sasuke smiled.

"I don't know, There were alot of things you used to do back then."

Sakura twirled her foot on the ground, a light blush on her face.

"Do you remember, what I used to do, to try and make you happy? I......I used to add 'chu' after everything I said."

She looked up to see Sasuke lifting her face up and staring into her eyes, a smile on his face.

"Everday of my life." He said before he kissed her on the lips.

Sakura melted into the kiss, before wrapping her arms around Sasuke. While they were kissing, they failed to hear the 'CLICK!' of something nearby. When they broke apart, Sakura giggled.

"I was going to ask you if you still wanted me to do that."

Sasuke grinned. "Does this answer your question?" He said before leaning in again, Sakura happily abliging to the kiss.

Meanwhile, behind a tree, Naruto, Kakashi and Hinata were all smiling at the sight in front of them.

"Looks like Sasuke has just made his first step to restoring our clan." Naruto said smiling.

Hinata giggled. "b-but really N-naruto-kun, d-did you r-really have t-to take a p-picture of them k-k-k-kissing?" She said as a small blush formed across her face.

Naruto turned around and looked at Hinata seriously.

"Do you have to stutter all the time?"

Hinata looked a little worried, and hung her head, but Naruto pulled it back up, showing her his smiling face.

"You do, and that's why I love ya!" He said before kissing Hinata soundly on the lips.

Hinata turned lobster red before passing out. Naruto looked down at the heiress before shaking his head and smiling.

"Just another one of the many things I love about Hinata-chan." He said before picking her up.

He then tossed a camera to Kakashi before saying, "I want doubles." and then disappearing with the Hyuuga heiress.

Kakashi smiled as he turned and started taking more picture of his nephew and future niece.

_'Itachi, if you could see this, you would be as happy as can be.' _Kakashi thought.

On a hill a few miles away, A man in a black robe with red clouds on it was looking into a pair of binoculars, a smile on his face.

"Well done, little brother, and sister." He chuckled. He then disappeared into a flock of ravens before flying into the sun, back to the Akatsuki hide-out.

* * *

Kenta: annnnnnnd FINISH!

That's all folks! I wasn't expecting to drag this out into a long story, but I wanted to give Naruto and Sasuke a good start on their new lives. Remember, now the Akatsuki have TWO Uchiha's that are going to be a pain in the keester. I might do a sequel to this story, but maybe later. I've still got a bunch of more stories to do, so it'll be later on.

Anyway, if you guys think I should do a sequel to this story, just leave a review saying so!

If not, just say no. Simple as that. If I start a sequel, you guys'll find out what the councel member wanted to talk to Tsunade about, as well as how Naruto attains a different kind of Sharingan (NOT THE MENGEKYOU!). But then again, you guys COULD just have me drop it here. Ah well, the choice is yours.

Laters!

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


End file.
